legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animals
Heartlake City is home to some of the cutest, cuddliest and cleverest creatures. The girls and their friends love their pets, but they like to care for injured or stray animals they find in the countryside and exotic animals they discover on their exciting jungle adventures, too. Animals Bears * Bamboo * Biscuit * Blu Big Cats * Bobbi (lion) * Flame (tiger) Birds * Casper * Cinnamon * Clara * Cleo * Elvis * Goldie * Hoo * Java * Kiki * Mimì * Pepper * Violet Cats * Chico * Felix * Jewel * Kitty * Maxie * Vega Chameleons * Tony Deer * Misty Dolphins * Milo and Sheen * Sapphire Dogs * Apollo * Benchley * Celie * Charlie * Coco * Cookie * Crusher * Dash * Dexter * Lady * Lara * Luna * Max * Pippa * Scarlett * Scout * Sherlock * Sky * Tina * Toffee Frogs * Zip Hamsters * Harry and Heidi * Molly * Rumble Hedgehogs * Oscar and Jojo Horses * Aira * Barney * Bella * Diamond * Dolly * Fame, Blaize and Mocca * Foxie and Champion * Lucy * Major and Ruby * Metzie * Niki * Ninja * Paddy * Robin * Spice * Star * Sunshine and Snow Primates * Juliet * Romeo Rabbits * Chili * Cinnamon * Mimì * Cream * Daisy * Jazz * Lucky * Mini * Minu * Moka * Shelley * Twister Seals * Satin * Velvet Sheep * Cotton Squirrels * Hazel Turtles * Bubbles * Plum Animal Series Animal Series appeared first in 2013 (in stores sets were available in December 2012). These small sets are sold in polybags, with three bags per series. Description Each set contains a single animal figure, its home, and some accessories, such as food, bows, toys etc. The leaflet with step-by-step assembly instructions includes also an idea picture of an alternative building arrangement. Elements from each series can be all put together, which creates bigger and more sophisticated construction. In the first three series there were animals representing Heartlake City fauna (pets and wild creatures). In 2014 polybags contain wild animals from around the world. Series 1 This series was released in 2013. *Squirrel's Tree House (41017) (Hazel) *Cat's Playground (41018) (Felix) *Turtle's Little Oasis (41019) (Bubbles) Series 2 This series was released in 2013. *Hedgehog's Hideaway (41020) (Jojo) *Poodle's Little Palace (41021) (Celie) *Bunny's Hutch (41022) (Lucky) Series 3 This series was released in 2013. *Fawn's Forest (41023) (Misty) *Parrot's Perch (41024) (Kiki) *Puppy's Playhouse (41025) (Max) Series 4 This series was released in early 2014. *Turtle's Little Paradise (41041) (Plum) *Tiger's Beautiful Temple (41042) (Flame) *Penguin's Playground (41043) (Casper) Series 5 This series was released in May 2014. *Macaw's Fountain (41044) (Java) *Orangutan's Banana Tree (41045) (Juliet) *Brown Bear's River (41046) (Biscuit) Series 6 This series was released in September 2014. *Seal's Little Rock (41047) (Satin) *Lion Cub's Savanna (41048) (Bobbi) *Panda's Bamboo (41049) (Bamboo) Category:Overview Pages Category:Animals Category:Pets